


We Had A Battle Plan, But Stuff Happened....

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Sciles Series: Sexy Horny Edition [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gifset, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Killing, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Nude Photos, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: Scott is always big on not killing people, no matter how close they are to killing those he loves. I think it'd be so hot if Scott does away with an enemy that is literally a split second from Killing Stiles. It's either Stiles or the monster. And then once the baddie is done away with, Stile is so turned on because it's so unlike Scott, and so testosterone laden Scott, and Scott is all pumped up from the adrenaline, and they have some really rough, yet awesome hardcore sex XD. Maybe a knot or two? XD.</p><p>Somehow Melissa finding out ended up with her giving Scott condoms, lube, and brochures on safe gay sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Had A Battle Plan, But Stuff Happened....

**Author's Note:**

> All sexy the gifs and pics used in this fic were found on this tumblr: http://girls-for-gays.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anything else was found on Google.

He was on his way to pick up Stiles from his house. It was the weekend and they were going to spend it together. How? He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter. Any time with Stiles was perfect. 

Scott was almost out the door when his mother stopped him. 

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah mom?" he asked absentmindedly while running a hand through his hair, fixing it to the side. Stiles loved it when it was done like that. 

"Are you and Stiles sleeping together?"

He spun around and looked at his mother. He had prepared a million things to reply with for this conversation. When he opened his mouth to speak one of these million things he said, "Uh..." 

 

"Well?" she prompted. 

Scott looked from her to the door. Lately he's had a really hard time going very long without Stiles. Hell, he even had to borrow Stiles's Lacrosse hoody to sleep with otherwise he couldn't sleep. He got up just about a minute earlier each day just to see Stiles sooner. Getting up at around 5:30am and making a quick run to the Stilinski house might have been creepy if he and Stiles weren't best friends and lovers. Not that he stayed. He just needed to make sure Stiles was safe. Then he'd run back home and wait another hour and a half before texting Stiles a good morning text. 

His mom cleared her throat and Scott looked back at her and sighed. 

He knew he would have to talk with her eventually. He just kinda wished it'd been after he and Stiles developed a game plan. They knew it would only be a matter of time...soon actually. Still, even as he looked at his mom who knew Stiles as long as he did, he couldn't tell her reaction. His silence pretty much answered her question. She knew that he couldn't resist following Stiles when he had a crazy idea before when they were just best friends. 

Would she forbid it? 

Would she make him break up with Stiles?

No! He couldn't do that! He wouldn't! 

He would prove that this was a good thing! He would fight for Stiles!

"Scott!"

He looked down at his hands and noticed they were claws. Licking around in his mouth, he could feel his fangs. Taking a few deep breaths and thinking about how disappointed Stiles would be if he lost control, he managed to calm down. 

In a blink he was being embraced and he relaxed. Of course his mother would still love him. Why wouldn't she? Stiles was already like a son to her. 

His mom stepped back and went to search in her purse. When she came back she handed him...condoms. 

And lube and brochures.

"Um...wh-what...are these?"

"Scott..." His mother did that thing where she tried to look stern but it came out as awkward. "The way...I found out you...you were...I mean...that you and Allison had..."

"Alli-Oh! _Oh_!" Scott caught on to what his mother had been hinting. That had been awkward...and then threatening when Allison's mother threaten him. Oh dear god, would the Sheriff be the same? Would he actually throw Scott in jail for a night? His mom was okay with it...or seemed to be, but what about the Sheriff?

"Right! That. Um...but this...this is different. Obviously. And I just want you to make sure you're not just thinking with...um...you know, _hormones_." His mom managed out, still radiating awkwardness. 

But at the accusation, as unintentional as it might have been, made him go into serious mode. "It's not like that mom. You think I didn't think of the risks of crossing that line with my best friend. Stiles and I have been through so much...but this is _right_. In the end when everything fell apart, it was just _us_ again. And no matter what happens, he's always there looking out for me. I've always loved Stiles. But now I'm aware that I'm in love with him too."

"Wow...you sound so _sure_."

"Because I am. You were right mom. I loved again and as much as I felt for Allison, this is more." Scott smiled a sincere and goofy smile as he thought of Stiles.

"Still, I want you and Stiles to read those." She motioned to the brochures in his hand.

He curiously read a few lines before blushing and looking back up. " _Mom_!"

"What? Look, I know it's not shameful and now that you're... _active_."

"A geeze, _mom_!"

"You two need to be safe." she finished off and steeled her voice with strictness.

" _Mom_! It's not like Stiles can get pregnant."

"So you're the-"

"I love you, but I am _not_ having this conversation."

"Oh yes you are, unless you want to have it with your father."

Scott's eyes widened and then he shook his head furiously. "Oh god, please don't."

"Okay good. So listen. Yes Stiles can't get pregnant but there are still dangers of having unprotected sex. STD's can happen to anyone Scott, not just some faceless, nameless partier on the television news."

"I know that. But...I'm a _werewolf_! I can't get sick!" Scott cried.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes!"

" _How_ can you be sure?" Melissa demanded.

"Uh..."

"So you're not even sure you can't get an STD?" Melissa asked with a raised questioning brow. 

"I'm cured of my asthma, I don't get seasonal allergies anymore, I don't get sick, I heal really fast. I'm assuming I can't get any other sort of disease. And, it's not like I've been out having unprotected sex!"

"What about Stiles?" Melissa asked.

Scott raised an eyebrow, slightly defensive, "What _about_ Stiles?"

"Well...he's human. Right?" She questioned.

"I mean...that can always be up for debate, but for intended purposes, sure." Scott tried to lighten the mood with that quib.

Melissa sighed, "Look...Diseases happen. You and your friends get into really dangerous situations. You...are stronger than the average teenager. Stiles...and trust me it's weird to say, _is_ the average teenager in this. He's human. He's breakable...he's..."

"Not immune to things like I am."

"Right. So...just be safe, okay sweetie? Between the two of you you're okay. But remember that environment is also important."

Scott looked very seriously at her before he replied, "Don't worry. I'm not going to ever let anything happen to Stiles. _Ever_."

* * *

 

" _Fuck_! Right there! _Yes_! Fuck, right there Scotty!"

Scott growled lightly into Stiles's ear and he continued to thrust into him from behind. "What was that?"

" _Alpha_! I meant Alpha..." Stiles's panted.

"Good boy." Scott praised as he thrusted harder into his mate.

 

At being called a 'good boy', Stiles threw his head back and came with a cry of, " _Alpha_!"

While Stiles came on the sheets and clenched around Scott's cock, Scott hid his nose in the nook of Stiles's neck as he came as well. He laid on top of Stiles as they both panted to catch their breaths. Scott knew Stiles could handle his weight and that he liked the warmth his werewolf body gave off. His mate felt protected and he felt all warm and fuzzy at providing that protection. 

Once he got control of his breathing Scott pulled out and stood up to remove the cum filled condom and dispose of it. Stiles turned and watched with a slight frown before sighing lightly and getting up too. When he started to get dressed was when Scott frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta go do something." Stiles replied curtly. 

"Now?" Scott asked, not bothering to hide the hurt he felt. 

Stiles just kept getting dressed as he replied. "Yeah. I'll see you later, okay?"

Without even a kiss goodbye or looking back, he was out the door. Scott ran to the window and watched as Stiles got into his Jeep and drove away. His heart sinking as he watched his Mate leave upset. 

* * *

 

Scott busied himself by cleaning up, showering, and making himself something simple to eat. All the while thinking about Stiles. His phone burned in his pocket with the want and need to call Stiles and make sure he was alright. 

After holding back for about half an hour he finally gave in. 

It rang and rang and rang, only to end in voice mail. 

He left five. 

He may have gone a bit excessive with the texting.  

Seriously...he shouldn't be allowed to text. 

The soup he made for himself(it was one of those Cambell's chicken noodle where all you have to do is heat up) was left forgotten as he gave into the nagging feeling in his gut and went to look for Stiles. 

* * *

 

It took him a while to find Stiles and when he did he was a little surprised that he was in the hospital. Worry immediately fill him with thoughts of Stiles being hurt or sick. He shook his head and tried to focus on _logical_ reasons as to why Stiles would be there. He thought about his mom, maybe she and Stiles were just having an embarrassing conversation about same-sex...sex?

"AHHHHHHHH!"

That was Stiles. 

That was Stiles _screaming_. 

That was Stiles screaming in _fear_.

He growled as his claws fangs extended and he ran towards the building. Sniffing out Stiles's scent, Scott ran as fast as he could. He idly noticed the slight destruction he passed, but mostly he just used it as a guide. It led him to one of the back exits and found one of the doors off it's hinges. He caught the slight scent of blood and Stiles's scent got thicker. 

Stiles's blood. 

Scott threw his head back and howled menacingly before sprinting off after his mate's scent. Running into the woods he soon caught up to Stiles and whatever was chasing him.

"Scott!" Stiles cried with relief, though his heart was beating like a jackhammer. 

Stiles pressed back against the tree and that's when Scott first got a look at the thing that was harassing Stiles. Scott wasn't sure what it was, but it had scaling skin, but didn't look like a Kanima. It had fangs and claws and they were too close to Stiles. 

That thing hiss and was about to lunge but Scott beat him to it. Attacking the beast, Scott impaled his claws into it's back, pulling it away from Stiles. Throwing it as hard as he could in the opposite direction, Scott didn't waste time to lunge again. His eyes were a blood red and let out another growl before grabbing that thing's neck and twisting it until a horrible, gross noise happened that made Stiles queasy. 

Which should have been the feeling that stayed. But as he slumped down against the tree's roots and eyed Scott, he couldn't help but feel aroused. Even as Scott approached him covered in blood, eyes angry Alpha red, and wolfed out, Stiles's cock only got harder. Which Scott seemed to notice since he was zeroed in on Stiles's crotch. 

Then he was stripping and Stiles licked his lips.

"You okay?" Scott growled out. 

"My pants are a bit tight..."

Scott smirked in a not so Scott fashion as he raised his clawed hand and ripped Stiles's clothes off _literally_!

"And now they're not." Stiles mumbled as he stared up at Scott with a heated gaze as his clothing continued to slip off of his body. 

Scott didn't reply as he pulled Stiles onto his lap and caressed Stiles's back. He placed his nose in the nook of Stiles's neck and took in big whiffs, calming down his inner wolf at knowing that Stiles was safe and in his arms. Stiles shifted in Scott's lap and rubbed their cocks together. Both moaned and Scott's hand gripped Stiles's hips and bucked his hips. 

"Scott..."

Scott smirked as he gripped both of their cocks and began to stroke them simultaneously. Stiles bit his lip as he tried to hold back his moans, but Scott growled. "Wanna hear you..."

And so Stiles let Scott hear all of his moans. When his latched on to Scott's neck and began to suck on the skin, he moaned louder so Scott could hear. Even if Stiles knew that with his hearing, Scott could hear it perfectly. Still, he loved sounding like a wanton whore for Scott. 

Scott then pushed Stiles on the forest ground on his hands and knees, pulling his hips higher. He parted Stiles's ass cheeks and lapped at his hole lazily. Stiles's breath hitched and he dug his fingers into the cool ground. Scott licked and mouthed at Stiles's entrance until the ring of muscles gave way and he darted his tongue inside. Stiles let out a shuddering breath and moaned out Scott's name in a way that affected his dick the way only Stiles could. As Stiles kept making those delicious noises, Scott pulled Stiles back upright. He spit into his hand and coated his own dick while simultaneously using the pre-cum leaking from his head to coat his member. 

Stiles, panting and rosy flushed from face down to his chest, moved to face Scott and slowly guide his ass down to sheath Scott's cock. Scott nuzzled Stiles's neck while Stiles threw his head back and groaned as he took the werewolf inch by inch. 

" _Fuck_..."

" _So good_..." Scott moaned against Stiles's skin. 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Scott. It was dark but he was so clear to him. Skin coated in sweat, eyes flashed red and pupils dilated, coated in blood that was wiping off on him, but he didn't mind. Fuck, it actually made his cock twitch at the memory of Scott showing exactly how much of an Alpha he was. 

 Scott gripped Stiles's hips as he began to buck. Normally he would wait until Stiles told him he was ready, but something inside of him demanded he thrust now. Stiles clawed at his back and that urged Scott to go faster and thrust harder. He shifted so Stiles was on his back, the grass making a make shift bed. There were still things like rocks and sticks that made it slightly uncomfortable and Stiles could feel his skin being breaking at some of the harder thrusts Scott gave, but he focused on the pleasure rather than the pain. Not that it was all painful, but maybe it was just the adrenaline fueling him at the moment after nearly being killed after being chased. 

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something... _different_ at the base of Scott's cock.

"Scott?" Stiles panted out breathlessly.

Scott only growled and tweaked one of Stiles's nipples which caused him to throw his head back in a moan. One of Stiles's hand continued to scratch at Scott's back while another dug into the ground as he tried to anchor himself. All of this was so new and giving his body new sensations. When he tried to focus on the feeling of something at his entrance, his mind raced and seemed to slow down at the same time. 

No way...

He thought it was just a joke. 

"Scott...are...are you knotting me?"

Scott's only reply was a gruffed out, " _Mate_!" before giving one hard thrust and pushing his knot inside of Stiles. 

Stiles dug his nails hard into Scott's skin and the ground and scrunched up his face in pain. He opened his mouth and let out a silent scream. He was panting hard but then felt another odd sensation. He felt less pain. When he opened his eyes he had to blink a few times to see through the tears that had formed. When he looked down he saw Scott's hands with blank veins as they took some of his pain away. 

It still took a long time for him to nod into Scott's chest to tell him it was okay to move. With the knot in place there wasn't much thrusting Scott could do. Scott was really in there and the tip of his cock brushed Stiles's prostate and had Stiles seeing stars. He moved his hips in time with Scott's rutting and it wasn't long before his cock that had deflated when the pain struck him, was hard again and cumming. 

Stiles tried to catch his breath but it was taken away again as Scott sat them up and leaned against the tree and helped Stiles hide him. Stiles's cock hardened once more and it wasn't until his second orgasm that Scott reached his. But even as Stiles laid on Scott's chest feeling boneless and achy, he could feel as Scott continued to sum. Every so often bucking and whimpering. It was too much and fuck, he was too sensitive. Stiles actually passed out. 

He wasn't sure when Scott pulled out or how he got home. Or at least he thought it was home. He was indoors and in a bed. The next time he opened his eyes he was wrapped in a warm blanket. He was still naked, but clean and resting on top of Scott. He smiled as he nestled back into Scott's hold and closed his eyes again. 

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe I took your knot...in the freaking woods!" Stiles laughed as he and Scott cuddled together on Scott's bed. Stiles was resting mostly on top of Scott with his head on his Scott's shoulder. Scott had his arm protectively around Stiles, nuzzling his neck every so often and leaving pecks on his neck, cheeks, and lips. 

"Mmmm. It was good right?" Scott murmured, hips thrusting towards Stiles. 

Stiles bit back a moan. Then he sighed before cupping Scott's face and looking into his eyes searchingly. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Scott asked as he sat up a bit and pulled Stiles closer. "You were nearly killed."

"Yeah, but you _killed_. I know you hate it when that's an option and you just...you didn't hesitate or tried getting the guy to calm down."

"He was _threatening_ you...he was going to _kill_ you. I acted. I should probably feel sorry, but I don't."

Stiles grinned at him, and seeing the sincerity in his mate's eyes eased away any doubts rising in Scott's chest now. Then Stiles brought him in for a kiss that easily became a make-out session.

Once the need for air presented itself, Scott finally remembered to ask, "What were you doing at the hospital anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Hang on." Stiles disentangled himself, much to Scott's dismay, and retrieved something from his backpack. He passed the papers over to Scott as he made himself comfortable again. 

"What's this?" Scott asked as he looked over the papers.

"Well...I know I was more active than you knew, you know _before_. So I went to get tested. I'm clean." Stiles grinned somewhat sheepishly as he nudged his head towards the papers.

Scott let the papers falls from his hand before he cupped Stiles's face and kissed him. "I know you are. I mean...I assume people who have an STD have it in their scent. Kinda like how Allison's grandfather smelled sick cos of his cancer.You smell like many things. Delicious, arousing, _mine_...but you don't smell sick, Stiles."

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then why have we been using condoms if you weren't afraid I wasn't clean?"

"My mom gave me the condoms." he replied casually. 

"Oh okay, that makes-Your mom _knows_?"

Scott winced slightly before nodding. 

"And she...she gave you condoms?" at Scott's nod, Stiles continued. "What does that mean? Is she okay with us?"

"I think? I mean, she wants us to be safe. She gave me condoms, lube, and some brochures." Scott replied as he turned around a bit to look for them. He pointed to the desk where the stuff was. "It was really embarrassing. But she said it was either a talk I have with her or my dad." 

They both shuddered at the thought. 

"Oh god...your dad's gonna kill me!" Stiles groaned as he hid his face in Scott's neck.

" _My_ dad? _Your_ dad is who I'm worried about!"

"What? Why? My dad's awesome!" Stiles cried. 

"Yeah, but he and my mom will talk, and I'm sure she'll let it slip that as to _who_ is doing _what_ and I can't look at your dad after that! Hell, he'll probably arrest me to show me what'll happen if I break your heart or something!"

"Wait, you told your mom I bottom? _Why_?"

"I didn't mean to! And I didn't! I just made a point that condoms weren't really necessary since you can't get pregnant. She figured it out!"

Stiles shook his head, "This is a mess..."

"Yeah, but it'll all sort itself out soon. Sides, won't matter what anyone says, right? You and me are a done deal right?" Scott asked and though he was mostly sure, a bit of doubt lingered.

But if vanished when Stiles kissed him. "Yeah...done deal. No takes-ies-back-sees."

Scott's smile was positively radiant as he pulled Stiles closer. 

"So...you have nothing against barebacking?" Stiles asked tentatively. 

"No, course not. I...kinda like is actually."

"Well, I kinda totally love it."

"You do?" Scott asked, dick twitching at the images his mind created. 

"Mmmm...being full of you is a _huge_ turn on for me. When you did it again in the woods after gods know how long-"

"It wasn't _that_ long." Scott cut in.

"It was an eternity for me!"

"Wanna do it again?"

"Take your knot?" Stiles asked with his eyes widened a bit. It was hell of an experience, but he wasn't sure he was ready for it again just yet. 

"We'll leave that for later when we're sure not to be interrupted. Mom may come home soon and it takes a while for it to go down."

"How long was I passed out?" Stiles asked.

"More than an hour...maybe two. I...I was really in the wolf zone though. Otherwise I would probably have freaked that we were in the woods, naked, a dead body near us, and my cock stuck in your ass." Scott said as he ran circles on the small of Stiles's back.

"I'm glad I was passed out." Stiles murmured. 

"But I'd love to fill you up again."

Stiles bit his lip before grinning. "I'd love that too."

Scott got up and grabbed some of the lube his mother had given him and used it to coat his fingers and work Stiles open after pulling away the covers. While Scott finger fucked Stiles, they busied their mouths with an intense make out session. 

Stiles then pushed Scott away, thinking it was enough and got onto his belly while pressing his ass high in the air. Scott loved when Stiles presented himself like this. It really roused him and he could feel a growl rumble through his chest in approval of his mate's actions. 

He coated his cock before grabbing Stiles's ass and pulling his ass cheeks apart. Lining up against his entrance, Scott thrusted in, pressing his chest to Stiles's back. He loved this part the most. Being so close to Stiles. Being able to feel every intake of breath as well as when his mate exhales. Feeling as Stiles clenches around him as he gets adjusted. It's just the amount of intimacy when it's just them...he loved it. He loves Stiles. 

Soon he's thrusting like the wild animal Stiles loves him to be. He pulls Stiles up a bit and strokes his dick in time with his thrust. Stiles cums first...Scott always makes sure his mate is pleased and cums before him. Once Stiles lets go and lets Scott take his weight, Scott uses him like a rag doll for a bit as he finishes off, all the while Stiles's mewling as he's over sensitive after climaxing, urge him. 

When he comes inside of Stiles, he realizes how much he's missed it too. Pulling out he watches as his spunk pools out and some extra splash lazily, dripping down to Stiles's balls. 

Scott's mesmerized for a moment as he burns the image into his brain. Once he has it, he manhandled Stiles back to how they were before. In his bed, intertwined together, covered by the blanket that smelled heaviest of them. 

Soon Stiles's slight snores reach his ears and Scott smiles. 

They'd come up with a plan to tell the Sheriff tomorrow. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for dark and sexy...but I'm not sure what this turned out to be...? I hope it's sexy. I think it also turned out rather cute? Idk, hope you guys like anyway.


End file.
